redemption lost, redemption won
by messenoirexo
Summary: What if he was like Lucifer, the fallen angel, his pride and loyalty was his grave sin but what if, unlike the fallen cherub, he could be saved? Dramione / Draco-centric. I've been so inspired late, I owe it all to Milton.
1. Book I, Part I

**Redemption Lost, Redemption Won**

**Summary:** A poem expanding several chapters (books) - Dramione / Draco-centric. Inspired by Milton's epic Paradise Lost. What if he was like Lucifer, the fallen angel, his pride and loyalty was his grave sin but what if, unlike the fallen cherub, he could be saved? -no worries, this is much, much shorter than Milton.

* * *

_"A good act does not wash out the bad, nor a bad act the good. Each should have its own reward." - George R.R. Martin_

_"In the end, it is our defiance that redeems us. If wolves had a religion – if there was a religion of the wolf – that it is what it would tell us." - Mark Rowlands_

* * *

_Redemption Lost_

**Book I, Part I**

* * *

_**I. venom**_

Honey meets silver  
curious minds meets curious mind.

only a child were they both when they first met  
both vulnerable to the influence of the society around them

she, the honey, was spared  
he, the silver, was veiled in darkness.

both smiled once at each other  
and then never again  
not for a very long time, that is  
because sometimes, darkness conquers light  
venom envelops sweetness.

_**II. weeping**_

From then on, the serpent bit the lion  
snarls and venomous words were exchanged,  
and at night, the lioness would lie in bed and cry  
wondering what she did wrong  
and in the dead of the darkness,  
just before the dawn,  
the snake would lie awake  
cursing the life he was bound to live.  
this was the closest thing to remorse a twelve year old could muster.

_**III. thorns**_

If she was a rose, then he was the thorns  
he stares sadly into the emptiness of her frozen eyes,  
and immediately starts to weep.  
What a monster he is?  
truly he isn't worthy of love of a beautiful rose such as herself,  
he would always be the serpent in the grass.

He knew he couldn't love her  
he knew she couldn't love him  
she was a fruit in which he couldn't taste  
she was a beauty that he could not explore;  
her skies and stars would remain an enigma to him

Gods laugh at his face,  
the fates' threads continue to weave  
and the serpent slithers on.

_**IV. noose **_

His noose is tightening  
he knows what he does is wrong,  
he knows the grave consequences of  
his sins,  
he knows that by betraying_ her,_  
he was betraying himself.

He is only a child, even at seventeen,  
he is no man  
he is no sadist,  
he is broken.

_**V. envy **_

He is envious  
he is envious of her heart  
he is envious of her intelligence  
he is envious of her resilience  
and her fire.

He, on the other hand, was ice  
frozen in a hell in which  
was harder to escape from  
than survive in.

_**VI. devil**_

he has seen the face of evil  
he has looked into the eyes of the devil.

they were wrong about what they said,  
the **_devil_ **isn't beautiful  
he is grotesque, cunning and cruel.

He looks into the mirror  
and he wants to die.

_**VII. weakness**_

he stares into the old man's kind eyes  
eyes that remind him of hers  
filled with unwavering kindness  
heavenly light.

He feels his hands shaking  
he feels his life crumbling  
and whispers of the derange  
of his weakness reminds him  
that he is indeed  
still a boy.

_**VIII. kill**_

"I have to kill you,  
or else he will kill me,  
don't you understand?!  
_I have to kill you..."_

_**IX. extinguish **_

His flames, to which she inspired,  
no longer flickers,  
it is dying  
he is dying on the inside,  
there is no hope.

He and his family flee.


	2. Book I, Part II

**Redemption Lost, Redemption Won**

**Summary:** A poem expanding several chapters (books) - Dramione / Draco-centric. Inspired by Milton's epic Paradise Lost. What if he was like Lucifer, the fallen angel, his pride and loyalty was his grave sin but what if, unlike the fallen cherub, he could be saved? -no worries, this is much, much shorter than Milton.

* * *

_"A good act does not wash out the bad, nor a bad act the good. Each should have its own reward." - George R.R. Martin_

_"In the end, it is our defiance that redeems us. If wolves had a religion – if there was a religion of the wolf – that it is what it would tell us." - Mark Rowlands_

* * *

_Redemption Lost_

**Book I, Part II**

* * *

_**I. surrender**_

in the months that followed  
the young serpent only obeyed  
didn't dare to speak a word  
because in his words  
would be a death sentence  
and this was his surrender

_**II. dream **_

however, he still dreamed of her  
his lioness  
his heart convulsed with worry  
as these dreams were macabre.  
Nothing but howls of agony  
and maniacal laughter  
and carved in blood  
a racial slur in which he has come to loathe

_**III. fallen**_

his family is losing the Dark Lord's favor,  
oh how bitter the taste of reality is.  
they are bleeding  
they are convulsing  
they are the hidden whispers  
they are fallen.

_**IV. rip**_

his beloved, his unrequited has been captured  
and as he watches his nightmares unfold  
he only wishes to rip out his heart  
he would give anything  
to feel nothing.

_**V. lost**_

in this, as he cries himself to sleep,  
terror seizes his heart  
he is truly a monster  
and redemption is lost.


	3. Book II, Part I

**Redemption Lost, Redemption Won**

**Summary:** A poem expanding several chapters (books) - Dramione / Draco-centric. Inspired by Milton's epic Paradise Lost. What if he was like Lucifer, the fallen angel, his pride and loyalty was his grave sin but what if, unlike the fallen cherub, he could be saved? -no worries, this is much, much shorter than Milton.

* * *

_"A good act does not wash out the bad, nor a bad act the good. Each should have its own reward." - George R.R. Martin_

_"In the end, it is our defiance that redeems us. If wolves had a religion – if there was a religion of the wolf – that it is what it would tell us." - Mark Rowlands_

* * *

_Redemption Won_

**Book II, Part I**

* * *

_**I. echo **_

he hears her in his dreams  
an echo  
a memory  
and they are bittersweet  
because she was only an echo  
and he was her worst enemy.

_**II. war**_

he sees her again  
he sees the haunting look in her eyes  
a look of longing  
a look of worry  
a look of disgust  
with herself or with him?  
the battle rages on.

_**III. ruins **_

he stands with them  
he stands in the ruins  
just to be near her  
he is in ruins.

_**IV. redemption **_

his name sounds like poison  
coming from the Dark Lord  
and he can feel her eyes on his  
can feel everyone  
closing in.  
it was now or never.

"No.."

_**V. silence**_

no other words could be said  
all was silent  
the dark lord was at a loss  
he looked towards his parents and begged  
hoped that they too would join  
only his mother stepped forward.

_**VI. smile**_

he fought so hard  
potter was alive  
and war continued  
and he fought along side her  
and in that moment  
he swore he saw a smile.  
a forgiving smile.


End file.
